Role Reversal
by coxcomb
Summary: Once a year, Leon and Chris cross paths at a military conference. When they do, the result is always the same only this year, there is one small difference. A Leon/Chris request from JJ's Chainsaw.


A/N: so I was asked by JJ's Chainsaw for a bit of Chris and Leon action...only with a little actually ended up being nothing like they requested (they wanted Chris to judge Leon based on his appearance... I ended up just having Chris call him a girl). I apologise for how terribly I fulfil requests.

Firstly, I don't own these characters. Secondly, Chris is a serious twat in this. I don't doubt that he would call Leon a pansy but...I don't think he would really speak to him the way he does in this fic. Thirdly, as far as I'm concerned, in a male/male relationship there is no man and woman. They are both men so Chris's comments? He's just being a dick. Fourthly, this is really just shameless smut. I tried to give it a plot and I failed... This goes to show that when I am asked to write a oneshot by anyone, it will end up as nothing but two men getting sweaty.

* * *

Military conferences were the best and worst thing that occurred in Leon's life on a annual basis.

They held them every year, no matter what the weather or economic status of the country. Lavish buffet spreads, luxury hotels, all expenses paid for every visitor. Truly a waste of time and money.

However, as he glanced around the conference hall, he couldn't help but notice the reason why this was also the best moment of his year. On the back row, drifting in and out of sleep was a man.

Chris Redfield. The man he hated but at the same time was infatuated with. They met only once a year on the weekend. That was all; no more, no less. They had never attempted to maintain contact outside of the conference. He wanted to, but part of him was scared to ask. He didn't want to ruin what they had...whatever that was.

He blushed slightly as he recalled their first meeting. He had been there only a couple of hours and was on his way to a training seminar. He'd noticed Chris in the morning, having seen him before briefly on account of knowing Claire. They'd never really exchanged words as such...but Chris had been inside the bathroom, washing his hands.

Leon hadn't even had a moment to speak, not even a chance to say hello before he had been dragged into a toilet stall and fucked until he was sore. He had limped for the rest of the conference and he had to sit out the training seminar but it had been worth it. His entire body hadn't stopped tingling for days and as he recalled that time, he felt himself shudder.

But still...he hated the man. Hated how he made him feel. He degraded him. A toilet stall? Leon hated the idea, it made his stomach turn (despite how good it had felt). He made him feel like a woman; made him feel so insignificant. Every other time had been just as bad. Always him taking it; him getting fucked as Chris grunted behind him and called him a girl.

"As you can see, this variation of the shotgun is significantly different from the ones currently available on the market. Instead of your standard two barrels, this new model has not only two barrels but twice as many, meaning that..."

Leon closed his notebook. A four barrelled shotgun. Like that would be any good.

Sliding from his seat, he silently moved towards the back of the room, ignoring glances from the strangers who were desperately trying to pay attention. He could tell from the way they held themselves that they would never have need to use such a weapon.

He shuffled along the back row, towards the exit, a smirk on his face as he passed Chris, gently running his hand along the other man's back. He stifled a chuckle as the brunette jumped out of his nap and turned around, startled.

He made sure he locked eyes with Chris before he left the conference room.

0o0o0o

Chris lazily lolled his head around, making sure no one had noticed Leon leaving. He waited a few moments before he grabbed his 'welcome pack' (which he had failed to even open) from the seat next to him and followed Leon.

He knew the drill as he wandered down the hallway, still able to hear the distinct sound of the other man walking and before he knew it, he found himself in a dark room, a pair of lips on his own and two hands pulling him closer. Although it was usually he who initiated things, he didn't bother holding back as he returned the kiss, deepening it instantly, delving his tongue into the familiar mouth.

"Man, you just couldn't wait to get me, could you? Are all you special agents this wanton?" Chris mumbled, his hand reaching on the wall for the light switch.

Leon instantly shied away as the light came on. "So you heard about my promotion?" He knew a small article had been published in a journal about him but he's never imagined Chris to have read it. As far as he knew, Chris couldn't read.

"Isn't all that often that some small time rookie makes it into the big leagues, especially when they have come face to face with such..." his voice trailed off as Leon stepped back and perched on the edge of an abandoned desk. "That's kind of dusty, aren't you going to clean it first? Don't want you getting your hair all dirty when I fuck you into that thing." Without much thought, he tossed his folder onto the space next to where Leon sat, expertly landing it atop Leon's own notebook.

Leon scoffed, rolling his eyes, although he couldn't help but wipe his hands on his trousers. "Starting with that already?"

"What? I haven't even said anything, you're the woman, always yakking away like we don't have a job to do," he mumbled, striding forward and pushing Leon's legs apart. "Open your legs for me, whore, I want to fuck your little hole," he said as he started kissing Leon's neck, only to be pushed away and have the smaller man jump down onto his feet.

"How about I don't let you do that..."

"How about I just bend you over like the harlot you are and fuck you until you cry like a bitch?" Chris retorted, raising an eyebrow. He was never usually so crude or mean, but he loved to work Leon up. Something about breaking the man's stoic personality turned him on so much.

Leon reached up, taking Chris's stubble coated chin between his fingers. "My, harlot? That's quite a complex word for a moron like you..."

"Ouch, your words are harsh...be careful not to break your nail on them." He glared at Leon, taking in the sight of the younger man. He really was an exquisite man. He mocked him for it, but he was beautiful. He'd never say it to Leon but he did think the man to be perfect in every single way. "You inspecting this hair on my face? It's what you get when you're a man. I'm sure you'll get it too when your balls decide to drop out of your vagina."

Scoffing, Leon pushed Chris's face aside. "It's what you get when you're a dirty slob."

Chris shook his head, running his hands down Leon's body, one hand instantly reaching between the other man's legs and feeling his arousal through the fabric of his trousers. "You're pretty turned on by me though, aren't you? You clearly like things dirty... so how about you bend over for me right now, princess?"

"How about we do things a little differently this time?"

Before Chris could even question what Leon meant, he found himself pinned against the wall, one hand holding both of his arms above his head whilst the other ran down his body and slipped into his trousers. He fought back a moan as he felt his cock gripped in Leon's soft hand but couldn't stop his mouth from freeing a noise as lips found the skin on his neck.

"F-fuck, this is kind of hot," Chris groaned as Leon continued to bring him to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Even though Leon had asserted himself on previous meetings, he had never been the dominant one. When it came down to it, Leon had always been on the receiving end of everything Chris had to give.

"You know what will be hotter?" Leon asked, teasing the skin between his lips, nibbling gently; lapping away as his hand unhooked Chris's trousers and pulled his cock out in a hurry. "Your ass."

Chris suddenly found himself thrown across the room, his chest landing on the desk before his face slammed into the surface, as Leon displayed strength he never knew he had. He didn't have a chance to respond as Leon's hands were on him again, this time pulling down his trousers.

Leon held Chris down onto the desk with one hand, struggling to hold him in place as he pulled down the other man's trousers. He didn't want to necessarily hold the other man down but he wasn't about to lose the power he had. He finally had Chris where he wanted him. Finally had the smug bastard in the position he longed for.

"I'll be more gentle with you if you don't try to fight back," Leon mumbled, taking his hand off Chris's lower back and lacing it through his short hair, pulling his head back to prove a point that he really shouldn't be fucked with. His voice and actions masked his true feelings. As he stared down at Chris's form, he couldn't help but feel terrified. This was a man who would have no problem overpowering him, but he hadn't...which offered a small amount of reassurance to him.

"Whatever, pansy." Chris sneered, laughing until he felt Leon push a finger inside him. He hadn't thought Leon to actually be serious about being the dominant one but even so, even as he felt it removed and pushed back in him, this time with a warm liquid on it, he couldn't help but want to annoy Leon further. "Is that lube? Man, you really are set to just open your legs for anyone."

Leon snarled slightly, roughly shoving another finger inside and crudely fucking Chris with his digits. Truth be told, he didn't care whether he hurt the older man. In fact, he was willing to do anything to wipe that smirk from his face but he didn't want to risk Chris running to Claire and telling her what had occurred.

Although he doubted Chris would be retelling this story to anyone in a rush.

"You need to learn to shut your trap," Leon retorted viciously, purposely curling his fingers just enough to make Chris shudder with pleasure. Even though he hated to think it, he couldn't help it. He loved the sound of the larger man moaning. It turned him on; it made him harder. It made him want Chris even more than he thought was possible.

He quickly removed his fingers, hearing Chris exhaustively flop back down, chest first, onto the desk. He made light work of preparing himself, although he had to suppress a moan himself as he slicked up his own cock with lubricant. Had it been so long that he was actually perhaps, more turned on by touching himself than fucking another man?

He cast a glance at Chris's firm, naked backside. He could already see Chris's hand sneaking its way under his own torso to touch himself. No, it hadn't been that long. This man was delicious. His body was perfect in every way to Leon. His large muscles, his tanned skin...his taut ass.

Licking his lips, he moved forward, holding his erection in his hand. His free palm landed harshly on the other man's cheek, causing a distinct slap to echo throughout the room before he slid himself between and forced his way inside.

"Oh f-fuck..." He stammered out, his forehead instantly finding Chris's sweat soaked back as he adjusted to the sensation. He was tight; tighter than Leon could have ever imagined but not too much so as to be classed as unpleasant (although it made him instantly wonder who else he let fuck him). He detested his brain for only being able to think that Chris was, in fact, sublime.

He was only moving slowly, barely moving at all but the friction was delicious. He could feel Chris quivering beneath him, despite his lack of movement. The slight gasps on Chris's part made his heart race. To know that the other man loved the sensation as much as himself...

Gathering his mind, he dug his fingers into Chris's hips and pushed himself back up. He could feel the skin under his fingertips breaking as his nails pushed further into the skin. He didn't care though, all he could concentrate on was the heat around his cock as he adjusted himself.. He could sense Chris wanted more, the small moans with every movement made him want to fuck him harder but he didn't want to give the other man what he wanted.

"G-get on with it..." Chris groaned, pushing himself back slightly only to be elbowed in the centre of his back. "Come on, don't be a woman. Do you need me to do everything or are you going to fuck me? You're not going to start crying or anything, are you?"

Leon snickered slightly, withdrawing himself almost completely, only the head of his cock remaining in the heat. "I could come right now," he said slowly, running his hand across the expanse of Chris's cheek before slapping it playfully again.

"Fucking queen. You're not made to be the ma-" His voice was cut off as Leon slammed back inside him, forcing himself fully inside.

Both of them couldn't hold back the cry they released; Leon's guttural, Chris's high pitched. They both surprised each other with the sounds they made.

"Now who is the bitch?" Leon sneered, gripping Chris's hips as he continued to roughly fuck the older man, unable to control his body's speed as he allowed his own needs to take over.

If Chris was going to insist on calling him a woman, he could show him how much of a man he could be.

He leaned forward, able to feel the sweat on Chris's back seeping through the fabric of his shirt as he pressed against it. Running his own tongue along his teeth, he viciously clamped down on the brunette's neck, satisfaction coursing through his veins as Chris's entire body tensed up and bucked against him, moans dropping from his lips.

"Come on Leon, I know you can do better than this..." Chris mocked, gritting his teeth as Leon roughly pushed into him. Truth be told, he had never been taken with such raw passion. He'd never had another man dominate him in such a way and it only made him hotter. The way Leon thrust into him with little care; the way his fingers ran up and down the side of his body, scratching his flesh, making sure to leave his mark.

"F-fuck you..." Leon stammered, holding Chris's hip to adjust the angle of his thrusts just enough to make Chris cry out in ecstasy over and over until he clamped his hand over the older man's mouth. "You really have to learn to shut you mouth."

He slipped his finger's into Chris's mouth, forcing the larger man to suck them; forcing him to lick them. He didn't care when he heard Chris gag on the digits as he pounded into him hard again, pushing his body against the desk. He wasn't sure how much more any of them could take. He knew he was close and he could sense Chris was, by the way his entire body was shaking...and he was certain that the table wouldn't be able to take much more of their weight.

A string of mumbles came from Chris's mouth. It took him a moment for it to decipher what Chris had said but once he did, he teasingly placed his hand on the front of Chris's hips. "What did you say?" He asked, removing his wet finger's from his mouth.

"I said touch me, for fucks sake," Chris yelled, slamming his palms down onto the table and pushing himself up slightly. "Damn you, just fucking touch me!"

"Say please." He gentle started drawing circles with his finger on Chris's upper thigh, moving tantalisingly closer to his needy erection.

"N-Never," Chris stammered out, tensing up his entire body as Leon's fingers grazed his balls. "Okay, fuck...please...please touch me!"

Leon couldn't resist grinning as he clasped his hand around Chris's cock. He didn't move it, instead, keeping a loose grip on Chris's throbbing arousal as he fucked him, forcing the brunette's erection into his hand with every thrust. He glanced down at his own cock moving in and out; the crude sounds mixed with the explicit didn't want to come but with every movement, he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold it back.

It was then that he felt Chris release into his hand. The hot fluid seeped through his finger as Chris panted heavily, flopping down onto the table with a loud thump.

"Come on, pindick. Aren't you going to fucking come or can't you fucking get off without something in your ass?" Chris snapped, shuddering as Leon continued to thrust into him. His own climax still lingered with every thrust, forcing him to whimper as he allowed it to dwindle into numb ecstasy.

Leon shut his eyes, biting back moans, unable to control his body's movements as he felt Chris purposely tense up, tightening himself around his erection. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to wait. He didn't have anything left to prove but still, he couldn't help prolonging his orgasm.

"W-what's wrong? C-can't you take it?" Leon stuttered out, pressing one hand into Chris's back as he steadied himself.

"I could take it all night lo-" he cut himself off, letting out a sharp yelp of pleasure as Leon thrust in shallowly. His body was spent but it didn't stop his entire body tingling all over as Leon continued to fuck him in a way that made his knees weak. He hated how good Leon was at finding just the right spot; hated how good Leon was at being the 'man'.

"Maybe you can but I can't... I'm going to come so hard in your ass," Leon stated bluntly, griping Chris's waist hard as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Chris snapped his head around as far as he could, glaring at Leon, attempting to say "Don't you even dare..." however, before he could finish his sentence, Leon pushed himself as deep as he could inside, his entire body stiff as he came, filling Chris completely. He didn't move much, simply allowing bliss to take over his body as he came to the end of his climax, riding out his orgasm with slight thrusts, making sure not to let any of his fluids escape until he desired them to.

"You fucking asshole," Chris grunted as Leon let out a deep breath and laid his head down on the older man's sweat drenched back. "You are going to fucking pay for that, Kennedy."

Leon chuckled against his back, rubbing his forehead against the saturated material of the other man's shirt. "Shut the hell up, please." The pleasantry was added out of spite.

Chris shifted uncomfortably as he felt Leon withdraw from him, a soft moan falling from his lips as he felt Leon's orgasm seep out of him and down his thighs. He peered over at Leon and couldn't hide his own embarrassment as the other man simply stared at his ass, watching his own fluids escape.

"Stop looking!" Chris shouted, trying to stand up with all his strength but failing. His entire body was numb. All he could do was lie there, distraught as Leon continued to play with him, pushing his fingers inside again. "Knock it off!" Chris whined, using a tone he had never used before. He was unable to move and physically fight Leon off but still, he managed to wiggle ass, attempting to shake the younger man off him.

"I know I hate you but you really do have a fine ass," Leon mumbled, removing his fingers and standing up.

Chris let himself slide off the table until he fell onto the floor. stretching his legs out before him, he pulled his trousers back up, adjusting his shirt so it hung correctly before he attempted to get up. "A little hand?"

Leon stopped smoothing out his clothes and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" He said, placing a hand on his hip before he slid his hands under Chris's armpits. he waited a second for the brunette to wrap his arms around him and when he did, he pulled him to his feet.

They didn't let go. Instead, Leon held Chris to his chest, tenderly stroking his back. "I'm sorry if I took it too far..." Leon muttered, nuzzling Chris's hair.

Ruining the sentimental moment, Chris pushed Leon away, laughing. "You girl...apologising for fucking me. What are you on?" Chris rolled his eyes, wandering over towards the door with a slight limp in his step. "Don't like admitting it but man, you did a good job for a queen."

Leon's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the door. "I hate you so much," he sneered, his right eye twitching.

"I hate you too," Chris replied with a coy tone. "But hey, since we both loathe each other so much... How about we do this little thing on a more regular basis?" He leaned against the door jamb, winking. "And you can show me again how much you really despise me..."

* * *

A/N: I think it's safe to say that no one will ever request a fic from me again. I actually failed at writing this... I don't know where my head was but I'd already finished it before I decided I hated it. Also, my external harddrive died recently with all my work on... so if any of you read my chaptered fic... it's going to be a while.


End file.
